BELIEVE
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Tao akan mempercai Yifan sebagaiman laki-laki itu mempercainya. "Sssttt...aku tahu apa yang kau maksud Zi, kita hanya harus bekerja keras lagi, profesional, dan jika sudah saatnya, kita akan memberi tahu Dunia tentang kau dan aku, kita" Kris menjawab pelan. / "Aku tahu" / KrisTao. Yaoi. BL. M. By: Yui Kitamura #KrisTaoDayEventINA


Title: **BELIEVE**

 **By: Yui Kitamura**

CAST: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Pairing: Taoris, kristao

Genre: Yaoi, BL

Rated: M || Nc-21

Edited by: Skylar.K

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepi balkon kamar apartemenya, lantai 46 cukup tinggi untuk melihat lembayung senja yang perlahan mulai berubah biru gelap. Hembusan angin petang memukul-mukul kulit tan sehalus porselen miliknya dan mengibaskan surai hitam gelapnya.

Belum lama semenjak ia mengakhiri kontraknya di salah satu agensi terbesar Korea dan memulai hidup baru sebagai soloist. Semuanya masih terasa seperti semacam mimpi bahwa ia telah keluar dari grup. Sulit memang mengingat banyaknya tekanan, terlebih dia adalah sosok yang sangat sensitif. Namun berkat dukungan orangtua, sahabat-sahabat, dan kekasihnya, Tao mampu tertawa begitu lepas lagi. Memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi.

Tao masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar menyukai lagu-nya dan Hailang (sebutan untuk fans-nya) bertambah diseluruh belahaan Dunia. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat baginya untuk memahami ketenaranya yang begitu luar biasa. Bahkan, seorang anak orang terkaya nomor satu di Cina begitu peduli padanya dan memperhatikan setiap kegiatanya. Bolehkah Tao tersanjung?

Bukanya ia tidak suka semua itu, hanya saja tak sedikit juga orang-orang tidak menyukainya. Bahkan fans kekasihnya banyak yang membenci dirinya. Itu sebabnya dirinya menatap sendu ke arah kota petang China. Menonton kilau pecah warna-warni kota yang mulai bersinar bagaikan kilau bintang di petang yang dingin ini. Begitu ramai dan padat. Wajar saja karena China adalah Negara industri terpadat sedunia.

Tao menutup kelopak matanya, dan membiarkan dirinya rileks sepenuhnya, angin malam menyapu lembut paras cantik-nya yang ayu.

"Tao." Tao terkejut dari lamunannya.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Kris berdiri disampingnya. Tersenyum kearahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di jemari lentik Tao.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat eum. . . Murung?" kata Kris, melihat Tao dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tao tersenyum dan menatap kembali ke arah lautan kota dari ketinggian apartemen-nya ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir."

"Tentang?"

Tao meraih tangan Kris, bermain dengan jari-jari tegas kekasihnya.

"Kita. Karir kita, fans, dan orang-orang diluar sana, aku merasa. . . Merasa. . ."

"Sssttt...aku tahu apa yang kau maksud Zi, kita hanya harus bekerja keras lagi, profesional, dan jika sudah saatnya, kita akan memberi tahu Dunia tentang kau dan aku, kita" Kris menjawab pelan, meremas jari Tao yang memandangnya lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, antifans tak ada bedanya dengan psikopat. Cukup hanya kita saja yang tahu kebenaranya" Kris membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Sangat nyaman dan Tao tegugu lagi ditengah senyumnya.

"Aku tahu" Zitao kemudian tiba-tiba menggesekan hidung keduanya begitu intim dan manja lalu tertawa halus.

Kris memberikan seringai dan menggelitik perut kekasih menggemaskanya itu

"Apa yang kau -! Hey haha _gege_!" protes Tao disela tawa manisnya, Kris melingkarkan tanganya ke kaki jenjang Tao lalu mengangkatnya gaya pengantin.

"Turunkan aku! Hey!" Kris hanya tertawa dan mengayunkan pinggang kekasihnya kesana kemari.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak suka" kata Kris. Kris memberi Tao satu ciuman (kecupan) kecil di bibir. Tao mulai berpikir Kris memang benar. Tidak seharusnya dia bersedih ketika bahkan jutaan Hailang diluar sana begitu mencintainya tanpa syarat. Kris menurunkan Tao dari gendonganya, menutup jarak diantara mereka sampai mereka berdua tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu mesra ditengah gemerlap kehidupan malam Shanghai.

Disela-sela ciuman lembut mereka, Kris berbisik pelan "Percayalah padaku" sebelum meraih bagian belakang leher Tao dan menarik dia ke ciuman yang lebih dalam. Kris menggigiti bibir bawah Tao, memunculkan erangan kecil dari yang lebih muda.

Perlahan Kris mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Tao, mengelusnya lembut sebelum meraba masuk ke sela belakang celana Tao dan meremas gemas bongkahan kenyal pantat Tao, memijat daging besar itu dan membuat Tao membuka mulutnya menahan ekstasi.

Kris menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meluncurkan lidahnya dan memperdalam ciumanya. Keduanya mengerang dalam mulut masing-masing.

Kris melepaskan ciumanya, dan mendapat rengekan tidak rela dari Tao. Meraih tangan lembut Tao, dan menggendongnya ala pengantin masuk kedalam kamar sebelum menjatuhkanya perlahan ke kasur king size yang dilapisi sprei merah-nya.

Kris mendorong Tao di bawah kuasanya. Bibir mereka bertautan lagi ke dalam ciuman yang lebih kasar. Tao menyandangkan lengannya di bahu Kris, menariknya lebih dekat kemudian meremas otot bahu Kris yang kuat. Kris semakin mendorong Tao masuk kedalam empuknya kasur.

Ditempatkan tangannya di pinggang celana Tao.

Kris menatap Tao begitu intens, mencintai betapa lucunya dia ketika menatapnya dengan pipi memerah menahan gairah dan mata bingung yang menggemaskan. Kris menyapukan ibu jarinya ke bibir Tao, menyeret bibir bawahnya turun lalu mendorong ibu jarinya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Tao. Mengamati jarinya yang disedot begitu sensual ke dalam mulut Tao.

Tao menjilati dan memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar ibu jari Kris kemudian mengulumnya dengan begitu sensual, menyebabkan celana Kris dibawah sana cukup mengembung. Dia menyukai bagaimana Tao memabangkitkan gairahnya.

Kris melepas kemeja dan _jeans_ ketat Tao dengan tidak sabaran hingga Tao sepenuhnya telanjang. lalu Kris membelai kemaluan Tao ditengah ciumanya, menyukai cara Tao mengerang dan terengah di bawah kuasanya.

Tangan bebas Kris merayap di belakang leher Tao, menariknya lebih dekat sampai Tao hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Kris mempercepat laju tangannya di bawah sana dan Tao bersandar didada bidangnya.

"K-Kris," erangan Tao keluar, "Bercintalah denganku"

Kris dengan senang hati menuruti kekasih sexynya ini. Dia meludahi jari panjang dan tegasnya kemudian meraih bongkahan pantat Tao, memijatnya gemas sebelum menenggelamkan jari pertamanya di kerutan merah diantara kaki jenjang Tao, membuat pinggul Tao bergoyang dalam campuran rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Begitu jari pertama masuk, Kris mendorong jari kedua dengan dalam, hanya meregangkan otot kaku lubang kekasihnya, lalu akhirnya mendorong jari ketiga dengan tepat dan dalam. Cukup untuk membuat nafas Tao tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tahu, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini" gumam Kris dengan nada menyedihkan sebelum membungkuk untuk menghubungkan bibir mereka sebentar.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan segera pria tinggi itu mulai menelusuri tubuh Tao dengan ciuman sembari ketiga jarinya memompa keluar masuk dengan intens.

Bibirnya menempel di bulu yang menghubungkan pusar dengan bagian bawah Tao, mengecupnya sebelum turun meraih kejantanan Tao kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh ahh Kris Kris!" Desahnya saat Kris mengisap dengan sungguh-sungguh miliknya. Syarafnya sudah cukup menahan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Setelah merasa Tao lebih rileks, Kris bangkit melepas kaos dan celananya bak kesetanan, segera mengeluarkan miliknya yang sekeras kayu dan berurat lalu meludahinya.

Kris memposisikan dirinya di antara kakinya, tangan bersiap di kedua sisi kepala Tao. Bisepnya tertekuk mengesankan saat ia membungkuk untuk mencium Tao, lidahnya melesat keluar untuk memasuki gua hangat laki-laki muda itu.

Tao merintih ketika ia merasakan ujung penis sang kekasih mencoba membobol pintu masuknya. Perlahan lubang sempitnya membiarkan penis Kris masuk ke dalam dirinya inci demi inci.

"Oh _dear"_ dia mengerang,

Zitao menggigil di bawah kuasa lelaki tinggi itu. "Akhh Kris - aahhh pelan Fanhh~~ oh tuhan ahhh~~~"

"Jangan pernah berpikir tentang hal itu lagi, oke hhh~~" Kris mendiamkan miliknya sebentar sebelum menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit, yang membuat rintihan kekasih cantik-nya semakin menjadi.

"Ohhhhh~~ akhhh Yifan! Ahhh hyaaahh"

Tiba-tiba ujung kepala penis Kris memukul prostat Tao, membuat Tao tersentak kelabakan, tangannya meremas bahu pasangannya dan ujung kukunya menancap di daging bahu kekasihnya.

Kris menggeram rendah merasakan betapa hangat dan sempitnya berada didalam sang kekasih. Tanganya turun ke bawah untuk menghubungkan kaki kanan Tao dengan lengannya, memantapkan dirinya dan kemudian mulai mendorong penisnya dengan keras ke dalam tubuh lelaki ayu dibawahnya.

"Aahh Krishh~~ geh~~ lagi. . . Lagi.."

"Menyukainya hmmm Zi sayang?~~ engh"

"I-iya Fanhh~~ ohh ya ampun Yifan shh ahh"

Hentakan pinggul Kris yang semakin cepat cukup untuk membuat Tao berteriak keras menahan nikmat sekaligus sengatan rasa sakit di bagian lubangnya.

Gerakannya kasar tapi sekali lagi, kekasihnya ingin Tao menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dan Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sangat menikmati ketika dirinya digagahi begitu liar oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Fanhhh~~~ le-lebihhh~~ahhh anghh ohh.."

"Sssshh~~ _so tight_ , Zi emmmhhh~~"

"Akh akhhhh~~ Fan gehhh~~"

Erangan demi erangan keluar dari bibir peachnya saat Kris terus menggempur lubangnya dengan semangat. Kasur dan sprei di bawah begitu kusut menerima remasan jemari Zitao dan hentakan tubuhnya sembari merasakan kejantanan Kris bergerak keluar masuk.

"Ahh ahh anghh Yifan! Yifan! Hhh~"

"Hmhhhh Zi enghh~~~" Kris mengerang sesekali, menggigit kulit _tan_ bahu kekasihnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Zitao bersandar di pelukanya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

Zitao menunggangi penis Kris seraya meremas surai pirang Kris dengan gemas.

"Sayang, kau begitu _hot_ enghh~"

" _Gege_ ~~ Kris! Oh penismu _ge_ ahh aku ahh Krisssshhh~~ ahhh.."

"Whateverhh~~" ia menggeram ke telinga Tao, melingkarkan tanganya ke pinggang ramping Tao lalu menaik turunkan tubuh Tao, menelan kejantananya.

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

"Kris~~ aku. . Aku akan. . . Ohhh _cum_ ahh~~"

"Oh Zi hhh~~~ sshh~~ ahh.."

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris berhenti menyodok Tao, ia baru saja hendak bertanya apa yang Kris lakukan, ketika ia merasa penis Kris didalam sana sudah jauh lebih membengkak.

Itu adalah pernyataan bahwa Kris akan segera _cum_ juga.

Kris segera membanting tubuhnyanya kebawah kasur, mengangkat kedua kaki Tao kebahunya dan melesakan kejantananya begitu beringgas dan dalam.

"AAANGGHH KRISS! _CUM_! Ohhhh~~" Ia meratap, menggaruk otot lengan Kris dan menyemburkan cairan cinta-nya. Tao begitu menikmati sensasinya.

Namun kekasihnya itu masih belum datang, Kris mengadahkan mulutnya ke atas, pinggulnya bergerak kasar menyentak tubuh Tao yang kelelahan. Setelah beberapa hujaman kasar, kemudian Kris datang dengan teriakan yang keras, menggigit bahu Tao dengan giginya, menusuk kulit Tao dan mengeram kasar sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Tao.

Keduanya terengah-engah menikmati sensasi pasca orgasme yang begitu luar biasa.

Kris menatap Zitao dengan intens.

"Apa?" Zitao menelan ludah kasar.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Kris untuk menjawab.

"Aku hanya gembira kau sekarang ada bersamaku, menjadi pasanganku, apapun yang terjadi kau harus percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, kau juga harus percaya padaku Kris _ge_ ~"

"Kalau begitu, ronde kedua?" katanya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Tao memelototinya. Doakan bokong sexy Tao agar selamat dari naga mesum itu kawan-kawan.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Please give your support and comment in review box for the author :)**


End file.
